The invention relates to an armband having a strap thereon which is adapted to fit around ski goggles and fasten so as to retain the ski goggles on the upper portion of the arm of the wearer.
In the prior art there are disclosures of devices for retaining various articles on the arm of a user. The Kallman Patent 4,055,873 discloses a holder for goggles wherein a strap is permanently fixed to the sleeve of a ski jacket and the strap is provided with Velcro fastening means so as to secure ski goggles to the ski jacket. There are also disclosed in the prior art straps which extend around the arm for retaining various objects. The Meldrum patent 4,509,667 discloses an armband for retaining a camera. The Sieloff patent 4,135,653 discloses a strap which surrounds the arm and is provided with a holder for a portable radio. Other prior art includes patent 4,432,477 which shows an adjustable band having a pocket thereon for retaining a musical tape player and patent 4,500,019 which discloses an armband which may be inflated so as to conform to the contour of the arm.